


The Bodyguard and His Prince

by charlieboi81



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboi81/pseuds/charlieboi81
Summary: Prince Steven is the crown prince of the nation of Erskine. When an attempt on his life is made, Queen Sarah Sarah enlists the services of the world's best private security firm to guard the life of her only son. Enter James Buchanan Barnes.Bucky Barnes doesn't have time for long-term commitment. He's used to one-night-stands and quick relief. But temptation comes in the form of a fair-haired, emerald-eyed prince that seems too pure and innocent to be true. Can Bucky withstand temptation long enough to get back home and forget the appealing prince?Newly single, Steve quickly finds himself attracted to his new protector. His only problem? He's never been with a man before. But he won't let a little thing like that get in his way. Now he just needs to convince the stubborn bodyguard that there is something worth exploring between the two of them.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was initially inspired by [this post](https://musette22.tumblr.com/post/189996444505/bodyguard-x-prince-au-steve-rogers-newly-hired), then flipped around, co/re-inspired, and reworked based on [the synopsis of this book](https://www.amazon.com/Prince-Bodyguard-H-J-Perry-ebook/dp/B07KQFVYK3). I haven’t read the book so don’t expect the story to be similar to the book if you’ve read it. I still plan to write a story based on the initial inspiration, but this story took seed first. 
> 
> Also, the Mature warning is mainly for the scene at the beginning.

Bucky’s eyes shot open. He looked over at the man sleeping next to him. With what little light there was coming through the window, he could make out blonde hair, a muscular back and large arms. To the other side of him was a lean but well-developed chest and long dark hair. The large blonde – Thor? – had drunkenly let it slip that the two were brothers but that the brunette was adopted. He’d also went on to describe how beautiful his brother was when Thor had proposed the threesome. It hadn’t stopped Bucky at the time. He’d been looking for a warm body for the night and got a two-for-one special. 

Bucky slowly slid off the bed and went in search of his clothes and shoes, which were strewn both in the bedroom and the living room. While he’d had fun with both men the night before, he certainly wasn’t looking for anything more than a good time for one night. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the blonde and brunette cared more for each other than they were willing to let on. His suspicion was confirmed when he looked back at the bed before leaving the room and found that the large blonde had shifted in his sleep and was tenderly holding the lean brunette. 

Bucky gathered his clothes and softly closed the bedroom door. He checked to make sure he had all his belongings before getting dressed heading towards the front door. He stopped when he saw a photo of Thor and his brother – Loki? – framed on a decorative bookshelf. In the photo, Loki was dressed in a black suit. Thor was dressed more casually in a jacket, hoodie and t-shirt and was staring at his brother. The look of affection and longing in his eyes was unmistakable. At his weakest moments, Bucky would admit to himself that he wanted to have someone who would look at him that way. Working security didn’t leave much room for a personal life. Even before that, during his time in the army, he never had much time for more than a fling or two with the same person. His longest relationship lasted about a month and only because it was with a co-worker.

Normally, he’d just leave without a word. But as he passed the kitchen counter on the way towards the door, he grabbed a notepad and a pen and left a short message: 

_Thor: Take your shot. If he means that much to you, don’t let anything stop you. -BB_

\---

HRH Prince Steven of Erskine preferred to shy away from public attention. However, his public relations team insisted he attend a New York City movie premiere to show the public that he had gotten over his recent break-up with Duchess Margaret “Peggy” Carter. Fortunately, Natasha, the head of his PR team, agreed that he should wave at the cameras from a distance and avoid interviews at all costs. In all honesty, the relationship between Steve and Peggy was never going to last. Peggy was dedicated to her work. That was what had attracted him to the brunette in the first place. But they had been dating for several years and the public was expecting them to marry and produce an heir. When she’d been told, in no uncertain terms by Her Majesty Queen Sarah, that Peggy would have to step down as director of the nation’s counter-terrorism agency if she were to become queen, it had put the final nail in the coffin of their relationship. 

Since they met, Steve knew that their relationship would meet this inevitable ending. Though he’d hoped they would be able to work out their differences, Steve knew that Peggy was dedicated to her career and would never step down, even to be queen. 

Steve tried to shake these thoughts out of his head as he walked down the red-carpet premiere. He didn’t recognize a lot of the people there. Of the few that he did recognize, he started to wonder how likely it would be to get out of there without having to speak with anyone. His chances plummeted to zero when he saw Tony Stark walk towards him. Most people wouldn’t have enough clearance to just approach them prince of a sovereign nation. However, billionaire, genius, and philanthropist – “And playboy, don’t forget playboy,” Stark would likely add – Tony Stark had frequently worked with Steve on improving the lives of the people of Erskine. They had bonded over the fact that the country’s namesake was a scientist and inventor like Stark himself. 

“Wow,” Tony had said after Steve had told him the story of King Abraham injecting his son, Prince Stephan, with a serum to improve his health and help defend their small nation. “So all I have to do is come up with some technology to help defend the country and I could probably become the king of small nation, too. Hey, yours isn’t for sale by any chance? I could probably come up with a suit of armor that shots lasers.”

Despite his irreverent nature, Tony had quickly become a close friend. He took his self-selected title of philanthropist seriously. If they had met indoors, Steve was certain that he would’ve been embraced in a big hug. Instead, mindful of royal customs, Tony shook his hand and posed for a few photos with the prince before heading inside. Steve decided to pose for a few more photos, making sure to display his PR smile. The lights blinded him and he could barely see the people on the other side of the barrier. Just as he decided to the sound of a car backfire rang out. Except, he felt something hot graze his cheek and a commotion broke out in the crowd. When he reached up to touch his check, he felt a drop of blood begin to pool against his fingers. If he’d had a chance to look behind him, he’d have seen a bullet hole in the backdrop behind him. In the commotion, his bodyguards formed a human shield around him and rushed him back to his bulletproof car and the safety of the embassy. 

\---

Bucky received a call from Clint as he was arriving at his apartment early that morning. Thor and Loki’s apartment wasn’t too far away and Bucky chose to walk rather than take the subway or a cab. 

“Go for Barnes,” Bucky spoke into the receiver of his cell. 

“Bucky, it’s Clint. We’ve got a job that we need to report to at 1300 hours.”

He headed to the closet where he kept a spare bag full of essentials for emergencies like this. He shifted the phone to his other ear and pinned it against this shoulder. He set the bag out on the his kitchen counter and ducked into the bathroom to collect his small toiletry bag. He had enough time to shower, change clothes and grab a quick lunch before meeting Clint. 

“Where’s the job and how long?”

“It’s in a country called Erskine. It’s located-”

“I know where it’s located,” Bucky interrupted Clint. “What else can you tell me about the job?”

“Well,” Clint started, “it’s at least a week long and it’ll begin in New York. You’ll be guarding Crown Prince Steven of Erskine.”


	2. Chapter 2

The address Clint had given him was in Midtown Manhattan. As he approached the building housing the embassy, he stopped to appreciate the Erskinian flag waving in the wind. It had been years since he had returned to Erskine. A small part of him wished he could return on his own free time. Dispelling those thoughts, he turned back to the task at hand. He had to guard the nation’s crown prince; no small feat. 

He approached the guard at the front desk and presented the man with his ID as Clint instructed. After the guard registered him in the system and issued the necessary security clearance, he was let into a private room in an upper level of the embassy. The room was a mix of a private office and conference room. A desk was located on the far left corner of the room and a round table that sat eight was directly before him. Both tables were made of a dark mahogany. Trimmings along the wall and a gas fireplace was located half-way between the desk and the conference table. A cushioned couch sat in front of the fireplace. That’s when he realized that the office was likely reserved for the royal family. 

A few minutes later, the door opened and Clint walked in wearing tactical gear. Bucky had worn a suit as instructed. He was permitted to holster a gun in his jacket and a knife in his boots. 

“Hey Buck,” Clint said as Bucky stood up to greet him. “It’s great to see you again.” 

“You too, Clint. How are the wife and kids?”

Clint smiled as he thought of his wife and children. Domesticity certainly suited him. 

“They’re good. Little Nate is turning one this year. We’re debating having another one.”

“So soon? Don’t you two ever give it a break?”

“What can I say,” Clint said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. “When it feels right, it feels right. You should try to find someone to settle down with yourself, you know? Might help you take the edge off and bring some joy in your life.”

Bucky scoffed as Clint chuckled. “I don’t think so. No strings attached has always worked best for me.” Desperate to change the topic, Bucky asked Clint to tell him about the job at hand. 

“Fury filled me in on the details, and we’ll be joined by the prince and his security team soon. Their security team is sufficient and they’re still in charge of the prince’s overall security,” Clint said as he sat down with Bucky at the conference table. “The queen decided to take on additional security to protect her only son. I’ll be tasked with watching from afar.”

“Of course you are, Hawkeye,” Bucky said referring to the teams nickname for Clint.

“Well soldier,” Clint laughed hinting at the nickname Bucky had earned. “Your job is to stick to the prince like glue 24/7.” Bucky turned to Clint to say something to Clint, but Clint continued without interruption. “It’s the queen’s decision. She wants someone who can fill the role of the prince’s friend from school. She wants to step up security but doesn’t want the public to know they’re scared.”

“Alright. I can see why they’d want security without the appearance of having security around.”

“Before I forget, the prince wanted to meet with you in private and get to know you a little better before we leave for Erskine.”

Bucky nodded. “Alright. Bring him in.”

Clint stood and clapped Bucky on the back. “Thanks, bud. Given your history, we figured you’d be the best person for the job.”

Clint left the room in search of the prince. Rather than sit, Bucky checked his appearance in the ornate mirror over the fireplace. His mother wouldn’t appreciate it if he didn’t look his best when meeting the prince. He chose to remain standing, not wanting to be caught sitting when the prince entered. He didn’t have to wait long. A few short minutes after Clint left, the door opened and a blonde haired, clean shaven man entered the room. He was dressed in a blue button-down shirt that captured the blue in his eyes. His sleeves were rolled up and the top button of his shirt was undone. Despite the casual appearance, his posture and the way he held himself spoke to his royal stature.

When the prince’s eyes landed on Bucky, he respectfully bowed his head and greeted the prince. “Your Highness.”

“Thank you for meeting me with me, Sergeant Barnes,” the prince said with a small smile. “My mother wanted my personal security to appear to the public as a close, person friend. I thought it would be best to get to know the man who would be my new nest friend.”

Bucky smiled and just nodded, unsure of what to say. 

“Are you familiar with the nation of Erskine, Sergeant Barnes?”

Bucky looked at the fair-haired, emerald-eyed prince and smiled. “Yes, Your Highness. And please, call me Bucky,” he said. “I was born there. In the countryside to be exact. My father was from America and we relocated to the states when I was a child.”

“Well, Bucky,” Steve responded with a smile. “Then I must insist you call me Steve.” He felt an unfamiliar draw to the man before him. Pretending to be friends with the blue-eyed brunette certainly wouldn’t be difficult. 

“Of course, Steve.”


End file.
